Glee Meets the Fan Girls
by bremela
Summary: The title says it all!


**Written at two in the morning. Total crack fic. Seriously, I'm sorry if it kills you, and for freaking typos. I was watching _Mystery Science Theatre_ and my friend kept yelling at me for bursting out into _Science Fiction Double Feature_, so… just read the story, and again, I'm not responsible for any fatalities due to the cracky-ness. And my spell check is broken…**

(Insert line break here.)

"Alright guys, I'm glad Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany are back, but we have to prepare to win-"Mister Schuester said, as the Glee club settled in. But he was rudely interrupted by four screaming girls bursting through the door.

"They're in here idiot! And you call yourself a gleek, not even knowing how to get to the choir room! And Beth, what the hell are you doing?" a girl cried, as another was bouncing up and down.

"I'm just so EXCITED! I mean we're in THE McKinley high, home of the New Directions!" she squealed.

"Um, who the hell are you?" Puck asked, the first to recover from the shock of the four whirlwind girls.

"Well, I'm Nicolette, and these crazy friends of mine are Beth, Elaine, and Penelope. We're fan girls, and we want you to know that WE LOVE YOU!" A blonde girl said.

"Wait, you're fans of us? As in the New Directions?" Finn asked, a bit stunned that they had real fans.

"Of course not silly! We love Glee! You guys are a TV show where we come from. We've seen your high school live since 2009." Elaine cried.

"Wait, you're saying I'm on TV? _Right Now?_" Rachel asked, standing up.

"No, probably not. Only when something really important. Like around times when you have competitions, or relationship drama. But we've seen everything. Your annoying Quinn, Rachel, Finn love triangle, all of your competitions, and most importantly, KLAINE!" Penelope said, and the four ran over and crowded next to Kurt and Blaine.

"Wait, what? I'm very flattered, and I don't believe you, but what the hell have you seen about us?" Kurt asked.

"Just about everything. From _Don't Cry for Me Argentina_, which we still kind of hate Blaine for," the girls gave Blaine a threatening look.

"To that awkward Rachel's House Party Train-Wreck Extravaganza miss-hap, to _Blackbird_, to your first kiss, which yes we saw, and Blaine's transfer, and… the West Side Story day and around that time, if you get what I'm saying." Beth finished.

"I'm a bit scared if they're telling the truth, but they know a lot. I have a feeling they're lying, though." Blaine said.

"Oh yeah, Starkid Potter? Don't act so surprised! And we know for a fact that your exact words when the first Klaine kiss ended, your exact words were "I think we should practice." And "I though we were"."

"Okay, she's scaring me. And Starkid Potter Blaine? What is that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked.

"Something from his past. And New Directions, if you don't believe me, do _Trouty Mouth, Big Ass Heart, _or_ Hell to the No_ ring any bells?"

This chica es loco." Santana said.

"But... how else would she know?" Finn asked.

Slowly everyone realized the zany girls were right.

"So how are we seen in your world?" Tina asked.

"Okay, Tina, everybody wants you to say more in your scenes, Mike, we're happy you finally get a story line, Quinn, we think you should see a therapist, Puck, we think you're nadass, but your mohawk looks jacked up, Rachel, we think your a self centered snob, Finn, we think you're a it stupid, Santana, we think you're awesome and an ice queen, Brittany, you're adorable, Rory, you're also adorable, Sam, we also think you're a trouty mouth, Mercedes, you rock your diva, Kurt, you're awesome and Daefying Gravity was amazing, Blaine, yes we know Starkid, and Klaine totally rules." Nicolette said in one breath.

"Okay. And are you the only fans? Are there any Rachel Berry freaks around?" Rachel asked.

"You guys have millions of fans. Of your TV show, and your movie. YOUR MOVIE. And most of them support Klaine. We kind of obsessive. As in internet shrines. And tumblr pages. And fanfictions. So yeah, we love you." Penelope explained.

"And are there... Sebastian fans?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Well yeah, but compared to the Klainers, yes it's a word, they are a very tiny support group. We all mostly want to puch the guy right in the face. That meerkat-faced, weasly pants, no good bastard. So you have nothing to worry about! And the craigstlist insult? Genius!" Beth explained, and gave kurt a high-five.

"Yeah, we have serious problems with obsessing over you two. Just know you're loved, and accepted for who you are. Millions of people totally freak over your slightest little PDA moments."

"Well thanks. And what about everyone else?" Blaine said.

"We love you. And Brittany, when you said dolphins are gay sharks you made history! It's been used way more times then it should! So has the "Jesse St. James Jesse St. Sucks" line, Trouty mouth, Hell to the No, Blaine and I love football, well Blaine loves football, I love scarves, and... basically whatever you say Kurt goes down in history as an awesome quote. And you guys all have amzing voices. Especially Kurt and Blaine, but I'm biased." Nicolette rambled on.

"Well thank you. I'm flattered." Kurt said, slightly prouder.

"But we all have our opinions on you all. But... we have to go, so bye!"

And the girls ran out as quickly as they had come.


End file.
